fairy tail and fanfiction
by tsuabaki1
Summary: A mysterious guy who claims to own fairy tail gives Natsu a lab to. The whole guild checks it out and they descover the wonders an dangers of fanfiction (PAUSED)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys if you reading my first fic then you know about my s the whole computer thing so to make it up to you guys I am going to make a new story my first one is still going this I just for you guys I hope you enjoy oh and this is not a one shot so I hope ya like it**

''PST… Lucy …_Lucy. ''_ Natsu whispered at Natsu. ''What do you want Natsu?" Lucy asked with an annoyed tone because the fire mage was poking her harder and harder the more she ignored him. "What's this'' Natsu questioned pointing at a dell lab top. '' Are you that stupid Natsu it's a lab top you idiot. You know the thing that lets you use the internet.'' Lucy replied with a sarcastic tone. '' The itnwatitnet?" Natsu questioned. "Here give it to me and I'll show you. Oh and where did you get this? It's the latest model.'' Lucy questioned while grabbing the lab top from him and starting it up.

''Oh I found it on the street after this guy named Hiro Mashima started to claim he owned fairy tail. He said he could prove it by making the guild read fanfiction after he said that he ran away and left this Lab slopadada or whatever it's called here.'' Natsu answered casually. ''By now the whole guild had gathered to hear Natsu's story. ''Wow that's creepy." Lucy replied as she started up Google.

''What's goggle?'' Erza questioned while scarfing down a piece of strawberry cheesecake. ''OH it's a major internet network. Oh look I found some place called I wonder what this so called fanfiction is anyway.'' Lucy continued.

''Woah what are all those names I see _Naruto, Inuyasha_,_ Bleach, Full metal alcamist and, Dragon ba…. _Hey maybe it has information on igneel click that one click that one!" Natsu cheered. '' That's not it you idot those are types of anime." Gray yelled. "Hey guys there's our name fairy tail click it Lucy." Erza commanded.

"Ok let's see. Hey what's this it says a GraLu fanfic.'' Lucy questioned. "Well let's see what is because it sounds like this guy put are names together." Gray replied. "I want my name to be put with Gray's!" Juvia wined. "Ok whatever who wants?" Mira questioned. "How about you Lucy.'' Mira asked. ''Sure ok." Lucy replied.

**Hey guys its me Tigerlucy106 this is my first one shot so go easy on me oh and fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima Rated K.  
**"Who the heck is this guy Lucy isn't a tiger and that guy does not own fairy tail!" Natsu screemed.

**Gray was just finishing beating Natsu into a bloody pulp when he spotted Lucy over at the bar offering Erza some cake.  
**"What that ice brain couldn't beat me in a million years!" Natsu wailed. "Hun I knew I would beat you." Gray retorted. "Good Lucy gave me cake." Erza smiled.

**"Oi hey Luce I was wondering if you wanted to go get a Popsicle it's really hot outside side and you know…" Lucy had turned a face Gray who was blushing a bit and looking at the floor.****_ Gray sure looks cute when he's blushing. _****Lucy thought to herself. "Sure Gray why not." Lucy replied  
**…''Lucy IS NOW OFFICALY JUVIA'S LOVE RIVAL! Juvia screamed while Gray was just staring at the lab top. "G- go on Luce continue." Was all Erza could muster to say.

**Gray smiled and grabbed Lucy's hand pulling her out the guilds door. "Wow your really hot no I mean it's really hot out here." Gray corrected himself as the two strode down the street. "Yeah it really is hot out here." Lucy whispered while tightening here grip on his hand. When they reached they finally reached the popsicle shop Gray ordered a blue raspberry and Lucy ordered a strawberry.**

Gray couldn't help but stare into Lucy's big round orbs for eyes as she licked her sweet treat. Lucy then looked up and gave him one of her famous smiles and said it was good as she throw her trash away. He also through his away and the stared their way back to the guild.  
"Eww Gray you pervert!" Natsu cried in discus. Gray was currently in a ball curled up on the other side of the room. Lucy was blushing like a mad man it looked like she was about to faint

**"Um Gray c-can y-y-you k-kiss me?" Lucy questioned. "Wa-what w-why would you ask me that?" Gray questioned while blushing. "You're my popsicle right you're nice and sweet like one and you are an ice mage and, I-I really like you Gray." Lucy finished while facing the ground turning redder than a tomato. "I lik… love you to Lucy." Gray replied while smiling at her. Lucy turned wide eyed then embraced Gray in a hug. "Now how about that kiss."  
the end.**

… **HAHAHAHA YOU GUYS WRE ALL SO MUSY GUSHY THAT WAS PRICELESS! **the whole guild busted into laughter except Gray, Lucy, and Juvia. Ok my turn Levy yelled all eyes were on her when she picked one called _love locked in metal._ Gajeel popped his head out of the kitchen with a half eaten pan in his hands. "Did someone say metal?" Gajeel questioned. "Come sit down this one sound interesting.

So you guys like I did so review and tell me 


	2. SUPRISES

**Hey guys I was going to delete this story but fanficfansinceforever convinced me not to do it so here's the second chap hope ya like and you better say thank you to** **fanficfansinceforever or I'll tell Erza you stole her cake! Oh and I am putting GoldenRoseTanya's story in here so give some credit to her or I'll tell Gray you ate his icream! RECAP- … HAHAHAHA YOU GUYS WRE ALL SO MUSY GUSHY THAT WAS PRICELESS! the whole guild busted into laughter except Gray, Lucy, and Juvia. Ok my turn Levy yelled all eyes were on her when she picked one called ****_love locked in metal._**** Gajeel popped his head out of the kitchen with a half-eaten pan in his hands. "Did someone say metal?" Gajeel questioned. "Come sit down this one sound interesting  
END OF RECAP-**

"Whatever shrimp" Gajeel yelled at levy while taking a seat. "Just read already!" Mira yelled she was hoping that this fic would get them two together. "Ok Mira calm down." Levy replied.

**Hey my peep Firedragonking is up in the house...… or computer? Any ways this is a crack paring that has no foowlers so I decided to put the two together just for fun. Oh and this is a poem fic  
**"What this person just cannot spell and who is the pairing!?" Erza question while shoving cake down her throat. "Umm Erza where did you get that cake and you should slow down you're going to choke!" Lucy cried. "Why do you care are you trying to find my cake stash!? And I bet you want me to choke so you can steal my cake don't you Lucy!" Erza yelled while putting her purgatory armor on. Lucy just sweat dropped in replied.

**Gajeel was ready he was going to do it he sat down and waited  
**"do what poop his pants?!" Natsu yelled looking at Gajeel with concern. "It is okay buddy just sit back relax and breath it always works when I eat too much fire chicken." Natsu called back. The guild busted out laughing except Gajeel and Natsu.

**After a min or two she arrived she wore her hair in a lose bun. She had on a black sweater jacket and a red long sleeve shirt she wore a black mini skirt and gray stalking's and on her tiny feet she had gray flats with a black bow on them.  
**"I bet 170 jewels its Levy!" Mira yelled. "I bet 192 that it's Lucy!" Cana yelled. With that outburst everyone turn around and stared at Cana. "What it's my choice so why does it matter to you!" Cana yells at them. "I bet 179 jewels that it's Natsu." Gray yelled while holding in laughter while Natsu and Gajeel growled "7, 0000 jewel its Laxus." A mysterious person yelled over the crowed. "Somebody is about to DIE!" Gajeel yelled. The dragon slayers started to search around the guild. (who was the mysterious person? Heeeeeheeeeheee)  
**  
"What was it you wanted to tell me Gajeel?" the woman asked while taking a seat next to him. ****_This was it the time is now._**** Gajeel thought to himself. He pulled a crumpled piece of paper and began to read the content.  
****_  
You are my heart  
my heart locked in metal  
I want you to be mine  
my dear heart in metal  
With your warm touch  
You melt my cold shell  
protecting me form the darkness I once held  
You are the light  
the light of my life  
you must be mine  
My heart locked in metal._**

"….. Awe Gajeel that's so cute! Levy you're so lucky!" Mira wailed in delight. "It didn't even if it was at all!" Levy yelled back at her annoyed. Everyone turned around to see Gajeel rolled in a ball yelling that i5t wasn't him at that he would never say that. "Whatever just read so I can get my money?" Cana spoke

**"Is that true Gajeel" the woman asked with a wide smile on her face. "Yes it's true Laxus." Gajeel spoke in a whisper.**

... EWWW! Everyone yelled while they ran to the bathrooms to puke. 10 min later "Continue levy" Mira spoke.  
**THE END how was it chapter two will be up soon see you my subjects.**  
"I AM NOT READING CHAPTER 2!" Levy yelled. "None wants you to" Gajeel spoke "Hey who made that bet that it was Laxus?" he questioned. " It was me." Wendy called "Give the money then I'll read" She said while everyone who bet placed there cash in her hands.(HAAAA bet you guys didn't see that coming!

"Ok I think I found one!" Wendy called in a sweet voice.  
**Hiya Guys many people did PM me to ask when will I write a Fic...Sorry I wanted to write a lengthy N good one but due to my school N classes it is not possible...Of course Nalu...N sorry guys but summary sucks I know... **

"What the? What does PM mean!?" Natsu yelled

**So I was inspired to write a small one which tells Gray's unrequited love towards Lucy N a bit Lisanna's unrequited love towards Natsu ...Dedicated to Lianne Sabrina chan's Wedding Dress And PurpleDiva chan's Unheard Feelings...Sorry Anne chan And Diva chan I know it is not that good but it is dedicated to you so please drop a review about how it was ...N please All Gralu Gruvia and Nali fans don't kill me...  
**"Not me again!" Gray wailed

**I want to thanks all those who Pm'ed me and encouraged me to write a story...**

**Especially Beatress and CelestialBlaze and Shimmerchan my 3 self proclaimed(and of course they agreed)sisters on this site...**

**And sorry for the Grammatical mistakes...Forgive me**

**N no matter what I write Fairy Tail will be of Mashima sempai *bows***

**It is entirely in gray's point of view...Except Gruvia Flashback...It is in Normal POV...And it is a bit confusing I know but it has Gray's POV mainly ...This story is related to his thoughts...**

**Ano I did some corrections and added some words...Or must I say some sentences...**

* * *

**_She should be next to me and not him..._**

**_But he was too late..._**

**_Too late..._**

**_She would never be his..._**

* * *

**_She was perfect..._**

**_Too good for him..._**

**_He did not deserve her..._**

* * *

**_It was all his fault..._**

**_If only he had told sooner..._**

**_Would those three words have been able to change his fate..._**

**_His life..._**

* * *

**_When he first observed her he thought that she was darn cute... And how always a smile adorned her pretty face which would light up the whole place...How her warm brown eyes would twinkle like stars in the night sky when she smiled...How the glint of fieryness and determination in her eyes would shine when she was in a fight...How her eyes portrayed her emotions...How her eyes would become tender and caring towards her nakama and fiery and dangerous towards anybody who tried to hurt her nakama...Even that dense flame brain was well aware of this...her beauty...her emotions...  
_****  
**"Who is this person talking about in the story?" Natsu wined "Shut up Natsu!" Erza yelled in a dangerous tone

**_And how did he welcome her? By asking her underwear...What a first impression...He chuckled bitterly at the thought..._**

* * *

**_Every day when he saw her smiling , laughing and blushing in that flame-brains arms he felt as if his heart was cracking and shattering into small pieces..._**

**_The day when _****he****_ asked her to be _****his****_ girlfriend and she agreed by kissing _****him****_ he felt as if the whole world collapsed right in front of his eyes..._**

**_When he saw them chatting happily with Mira, Erza and Lisanna and blushing frequently when they were being teased for their relationship he felt as if someone has stabbed his heart with a dagger a thousand times...Lisanna ...He saw the takeover mage chatting with them with a smile on her face teasing them with the others...But he knew it was forced ...He knew behind that masked smile there was a heartbreaking expression of pain , sadness and sorrow which even the words cannot describe... just like him ...He knew that her fate was just like him...Her heart too was shattering into small fragments while watching her childhood love who was blushing with his girlfriend... _**

**_She was one of the few people to know about his romantic feelings towards Lucy as she was his best friend next to Happy... She really was devastated and utterly speechless...Who wouldn't be? He mentally chuckled...When the love of your life tells you about his romantic feelings towards someone else...Yet she gave a sincere smile and encouraged him to go on and ask her out instead of acting as a jealous monster...She was too selfless...She would hide her feelings in front of everybody and lie , lie that she has gotten over her childhood crush long ago...But she couldn't lie to Gray because he was in the same condition as her...And often he found her crying in the store room at the back of the guild...She was giving up..._**

**_But no Gray couldn't...He was far too selfish...  
_**  
"WAHHHH?!" the guild yelled in usion

* * *

**_When he saw him proposing Lucy and her jumping in his arms while blushing furiously and accepting his proposal with tears of happiness he felt as if the world had ended ...  
_****"**I am going to kill you Natsu" Erza whispered in Natsu's ear

**_So why ? Why didn't he die?_**

* * *

**_Now he understood how Juvia felt when he rejected her...  
_**"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia cried

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_They were walking out of the guild and Juvia tried to confess to him..._**

**"****_Gr-Gray –sama-a J-Juvia l-loves You-u..."she said while blushing profusely..._**

**_Gray's eyes were widened with shock..."J-juvia I am so-sorry but I-I Love somebody else" he whispered..._**

**_He saw her eyes becoming watery and he felt very guilty and ashamed of himself...but she forced a watery smile..."J-juvia understands she will not bother Gr-Gray sama-a" ...she said._**

**"****_Gray just gray "he whispered guiltily..._**

**"****_Okay J-juvia won't bother Gr-Gray anymore don't worry Juvia will be fine Thank You for telling her the truth" Juvia said and smiled and with a last smile took off towards her home..._**

**_He looked at her retreating figure with shame , guilt and sorrow and whispered "I am so sorry Juvia..."_**

* * *

**_And now she was going to be married in the beautiful cathedral were once in his dreams she was going to be his... but now somebody else's...it was too late...he was too late..._**

**_He still wonders ...What if I have confessed to her before Natsu ? Would she be mine right now? In my arms instead of his ? Kissing and hugging me instead of him? Accepting his proposal instead of his rival's? Would he be marrying her now? But he could do nothing now...He could only regret ...Regret that he didn't confess to her sooner...Before than the flame-brain ...who knows his fate could have been different..._**

**_He chuckled bitterly...Why am I thinking about it? It is already too late..._**

**_He was correct about Natsu being his rival...Natsu was truly his rival and he had defeated him..._**

**_And he accepted the defeat...Only for her...Anything for her smile...For her happiness...He would do anything ...Only for her..._**

**_And finally the unshed tears trickled down his cheeks..._**

* * *

**_He noticed somebody's footsteps coming closer towards him. He hastily rubbed his eyes and spun around to see who was coming..._**

**_He was dazed by what he saw..._**

**_There was Lucy Heartfilia soon to be Lucy Dragneel in her wedding dress...Having one of the most beautiful smile adorned on her pretty face...Even an angel would have been put to shame next to her ...She was practically glowing...The way her golden hair were fixed by pins in a bun and a veil attached to them ...A wedding gown with delicate carvings made of silk showing all of her curves and her delicate frame ...He was utterly speechless and awestruck..._**

**"****_Gray", her voice like wind chimes brought him back to earth..._**

**"****_Hello Earth to Gray!" she said while waving her hand in front of my face. _**

**"****_Huh?" he blinked out of his dazed state._**

**_" Where were you? I was looking for you!" She pouted, "You shouldn't miss my big day you know!"_**

**_He stayed silent and smirked, a true smirk ever since she was squinty eyes' and replied "Why do you think I would miss your big day? Don't worry I just had to sort some things out" and smiled_**

**_She flashed a pretty smile which lit up her beautiful face, before suddenly her expression became serious, concern was written all over her face._**

**_"Gray," She said quietly._**

**_"Mhmm?" He questioned._**

**_"Were you crying?" She frowned, "Your eyes are a bit swollen and red."_**

**_He was taken aback by what she said, how was she able to notice such little things? After a moment, he relaxed, and inwardly chuckled, she really is way too good for him... _**

**"****_Oh, Why would I ? It was that just something went in my eyes.." he replied._**

**"****_I thought so." She nodded._**

**"****_And aren't you coming?"she asked while lifting up a delicate eyebrow._**

**"****_Oh go on I just wanted some fresh air." He replied._**

**"****_Okay come soon." she replied._**

**_And with a delicate smile adorned on her pretty face she left._**

**"****_Lucy I Love You", he whispered but he knew she won't come back hugging and saying the same... _**

* * *

**_If only she knew..._**

**_How much I was broken from inside..._**

**_How much I Love her and always will..._**

**_How she had captured my heart when I first saw her..._**

**_If only I had told her sooner..._**

**_But there is nothing I can do now..._**

**_Because it is too late ; I am too late..._**

"WAHHHH" The whole guild was in tears while Lissana, Gray, just sweat dropped. "W-Who's up next Wendy said while wiping away tears. "I will go." Erza spoke.


	3. new begining

**Hey guys what's up did u all like the second chapter? You better have I put in some effort just kidding anyway here's the chap hope you like because I sure did (hehehehahaahHAHAHAAHMWAHHH!)**

RECAP-"WAHHHH" The whole guild was in tears while Lisanna, Gray, just sweat dropped. "W-Who's up next Wendy said while wiping away tears. "I will go." Erza spoke through the crowd.  
END OF RECAP-

"O-ok Erza" Lucy stated while blowing her nose. "Yeah r-read" Gajeel said while turning around to also blow his nose. "I'm not reading I'm going to be writing" Erza stated blankly. "Wait what? How are you going to do that and why are you going to do that?" Gray asked confused. "First this is what second it says right there in the corner to sign up and third I want to make a great story about my awesomeness." Erza stated plainly.

"That's a great idea we should totally do that! I could upload my novel and become famous! And then I'll start charging people to read and become rich! My rent would be nothing… forget rent I I could buy a mansion!" Lucy said while starting rant about what type a mansion she should get.

"Uh yeah whatever just let me type I finally figured out how to upload stories." Erza yelled. "how did you get on Erza it says you need an email and you were one of the people who didn't even know what the internet was so how do have an email?" Lucy asked

"Well you see when I was going to the guild this morning a piece of paper fell into my hands and on it it said _Hey Erza I'll know you'll need this so here's my email from love Hiro J!_ And that's that." Erza stated like it was totally normal."Wow that's disturbing. So you're saying the paper was just there?" Gray asked clearly confused. "**SHUT UP GRAY LET ME MAKE MY ACCOUNT!**" The great tatania yelled. "AYE SIR!" Gray answered.

"Now what should I write? Ah yes this will be great." Said Erza as she began to slowly type

****


	4. sorry please forgive me

hey guys sorry i havent been updating ive been travelinng to north carolina and philidelepha and i just got back yesterday. i wanted to up date last night buti just fell right to sleep. so i just wook up and i wanted to tell you guys that this story will be postponed because i have this on story in my head that i just have to post im so sorry please read my new story i will be posting it up tommorow. and theres a poll on my page so vote on what type of story you want so i can make it in the future after these story are finished. sorry again please keep reading my storys i might send you cake thought if you do and sorry once again. man i sound like aries


End file.
